Zuko joins
by nally
Summary: Written before DoBS Nov 2007 . Zuko chased by combustion man, runs into Katara. My 1st Zutara!


November 2007

Narrowly avoiding the trees, the restless firebender sprinted through the never-ending forest. For once in a very long time, all he felt was fear. No anger, no sadness, no longing-just the horrible sensation of chills crawling up his spine, of his light arm hairs defying gravity, and of not being able to close his eyes for a moment, yet not wanting to see whatever was to happen next. He darted behind a large tree, pausing to catch his breath. Through his gasping he could make out a faint clinking noise: the sound of a metal foot.

Just days earlier the Fire Lord had heard news of sightings of the Avatar-in the Fire Nation itself! Ozai knew that he had to kill his son. No more second chances. Zuko had lied to him; he'd even sent out someone else to fix _his_ mistake. Ozai arrested the assassin accomplice, but then decided that he'd use him to kill Zuko. His coward son needed to show respect. This time, he would learn the _hardest_ way.

The clinking stopped. Zuko held his breath, waiting for Combustion Man to move on. He turned his head from behind the tree, and saw the metal man staring at him, strongly inhaling. Zuko knew what was next. He turned back, leaping to his right at the exact moment of the explosion. The dark forest lit up and re-blackened all in one instant, and Zuko began the run again. The running was really taking its toll on him; he hadn't exactly been working out in the palace. He grew extremely tired and desperately searched for a place to hide. As he jumped over a thicket, he could hear the surging waters of a river. _Perfect_, he thought, as he leapt into the safety of the water, but smashing his head into the rocky bottom.

Combustion Man came to where Zuko laying face first in the water. Turning the teenager over and lifting him up by the collar, he could see he was unconscious. The prince had gashed his head pretty badly, and the blood from the wound was staining the water around him. Thinking that his prey had no way to survive this, he threw him down on a rock protruding from the raging water, and made his way back to tell the Fire Lord of his son's defeat.

Zuko's head throbbed. He could honestly feel his heartbeat in his head. Opening his eyes, he could see tips of the trees swaying because of his blurry vision. Something heavy and wet touched his forehead. He looked up to see a young fire nation girl gently cleaning his head wounds with cloth. He didn't bother moving-it would only hurt, and besides, the cloth treatment was awkwardly soothing. Gaining back his entire conscience, he looked back up at the frowning girl. Why did she look so familiar? He searched his memory for the face, but he had never really knew any fire nation girls besides his sister and her friends. Then why did her face look so familiar?! He examined what she was wearing, to give any clues as to where he might have seen her; however she looked like the average fire nation girl. Except for her blue eyes. As soon as he looked into them, he jerked up, realizing who they belonged to. "Lay still!" the water peasant yelled. He struggled to his feet, wobbling to rest his hand on a tree and clutch his side. He _had_ to get away. He was in no shape to fight her, although it didn't seem like she was about to. "Why are you helping me?" Zuko demanded. "So that's the thanks I get?! I found you in the river, practically dying. You should be grateful," Katara scowled, "Unlike you, I actually care for human beings. I've healed you, but that doesn't mean I think you're on our side." "Do you think I care?" yelled Zuko. He didn't really know why he was mad, but the waterbender had attacked his honor, the one thing in the world that meant something to him. _Wait, _Zuko remembered, _I lost my honor. And I can't get it back. Not even with the Avatar. _He realized a horrible thing: that he hadnowhere to go. Zuko looked at his choices, (or lack there of): he couldn't go back to the palace; he couldn't go back to Uncle for advice. Then he found the one place he _could _go-with the waterbender and help the Avatar. That would take _a lot_ of begging. But he had no other choice. "I need to go with you." he demanded. Katara, disgusted that he'd even think of trying to trick her again, yelled, "do you think I'm stupid?!" "Please. I have nowhere to go." "So that's all you care about, huh? Yourself! No one but stupid Prince Zuko!" _This isn't going to be easy, _Zuko knew. Why was she so offended by him anyway? It's not like he really harmed them in any way. _Except, _pondered Zuko, _for that time I betrayed them-her. I betrayed her. That time in the cave, when she offered to heal me…no wonder she thinks I'm lying. _"All that I said back in Ba-Sing-Se was true," Zuko blurted out, without knowing what he was saying, "and I'm sorry." Katara wasn't completely satisfied, so he got down on his knees, hiding his head in his arms. "Please forgive me," he continued, "I'll do anything…I'll tell you any secrets about my father that you need to know…I'll…I'll teach the avatar firebending. The invasion's over, and Souzin's comet is coming-he's got to know how to firebend." He lifted his head, the waterbender looked interested. _Aang desperately needs a teacher-this may be the only way, _Katara thought. "Fine. You will begin teaching Aang tomorrow." Zuko got up. She turned, but didn't move. "You're welcome," she said bitterly. "Oh…thanks," Zuko looked down and scratched his neck. The water bender started walking, and Zuko followed.

During the invasion the Fire Lord had seen the avatar, and sent out Combustion Man to kill Zuko. Luckily Uncle had warned him about it, so that he had the chance to escape, but only barely. Again Uncle had helped him despite his betrayal. Uncle had broken out of prison to help the Avatar, but was captured after stalling to warn Zuko. That's why Zuko had plenty to think about on the way to the avatar's camp, making the walk there a little less awkward for him. They made their way towards a plateau, but instead of going around it, the waterbender lead him up the top. They were on a grassy cliff that overlooked an uninhabited harbor. Zuko knew this must have been where the troops met before the invasion. At the sight of an oversized fur-ball with horns and a large brown arrow, he jumped back. The waterbender's brother was laughing at the blind earthbender who had taken the shedded fur and placed it around her mouth. The avatar was laying back on his bison. Zuko could see the tattooed back of his head. "Katara's back," said the earthbender, causing the brother and avatar to look up, "and she's got a visitor!" "Aaugh!! Why's HE here?!" the brother yelled, his voice cracking a little. The avatar jumped off the bison and got into a fighting stance. "Aang! Its okay-he's going to teach you firebending. But he'll be closely watched," Katara threatened. Zuko realized he had sort of been hiding behind Katara, so, gathering his pride, he stepped out in front of her to face them. He took a good look at them. They were all in Fire Nation clothing. "Okay, time to eat." They all walked into a circle of sleeping mats. "Ugh. Sokka," she complained, "I told you to start a fire." Zuko butted in, "I can do that." In one swift movement he shot flames into the campfire spot, and sent the wood ablaze. Katara said nothing. _You're welcome, _Zuko sarcastically thought. Everyone sat down. Katara opened her water pouch, water bending river-water and fish out into the gaang's hands, and then dropping one right into Zuko's lap. "What the heck?! Now I'm all wet!" "Too bad," Katara said. Toph snickered. They put there fish on sticks, placing them over the fire. Zuko held his up and lit it on fire with his hands. When they were eating, nothing much was said. Sokka and Aang both sent death glares towards Zuko, while Toph played with the fins of her fish. Katara just stared into the fire, eating slower and more carefully than usual. "So, Aang," started Sokka, "what are you going to do tomorrow?" Aang was about to answer but Zuko interrupted, "I'm going to be teaching him firebending." Sokka and Aang went silent, but Katara came out of her fire-staring trance, "yes, Aang. You should work on it tomorrow so that you can learn as much as possible before the comet comes." "Earthbending is sooo much better than fire," Toph yawned as if it were a common fact. Zuko questioned, "you really think so?" There was a short silence, and then an annoyed Toph said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were talking to me. Maybe you should try using my name to get my attention. I can't exactly see who you're looking at when you talk." "Well what's you're name?" Zuko demanded. "Toph," answered the earthbender, loudly and clearly. Zuko looked towards Sokka, who sighed, "I'm Sokka. This is Aang. You should know his name though." He sent another death glare Zuko's way. Just as Zuko was about to ask the waterbender's name, she got up and left, saying, "I'm going to practice some waterbending before bed." At the edge of the cliff, she pulled up a staircase of water and lowered herself out of their sight.

When Katara came back, it had grown very dark. She loved the night. There was a warm breeze, the stars shone brightly, and a crescent moon hung in the sky. It seemed like everything was perfect. Of course, with her luck, everyone was asleep _except _for Zuko. She wouldn't have minded him turned over, but he was lying on his back, and she was in perfectly good view of him. _Don't let him look at me. Don't let him say anything. I can't deal with him right now, _she repeated in her head. He didn't do any of those. He just stared at the sky the whole time she got ready for bed (which consisted of shaking out her mattress and putting the fire out. Tonight, though it was warm, she got under the protection sleeping bag, instead of sleeping on top.

Katara woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs. Rubbing her tired eyes, she scooted over to where Toph and Sokka were sitting. When Katara saw the eggs, she asked Sokka where he had gotten them, since there weren't any houses nearby. "Actually," contradicted Sokka, "I got them from Dad. He sent them here with Hawkie!" Sokka joyfully added, "I told you a messenger hawk was a good nivestment!" and showed her a pouch full of bread, vegetables, and other foods.

"Are you sure those are from Dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind…Did you send back a thank you?"

"No-Dad doesn't want anyone following Hawkie back to where they are." Toph joined in, asking, "how long are we here until, anyway? Will all the food last?" "We're here for a few more days, I'm sure if we use it sparingly the food should last…where's Aang? And Zuko?" Sokka answered, "Zuko's teaching Aang firebending already. I was sort of surprised. I thought he'd have to be forced to do it." "I'm going to go check on them, just make sure everything's okay. Where'd they go?" "Up there," Sokka pointed to a small hill, and Katara could actually see Aang and Zuko at the top. She went anyway, not wanting Zuko to be too hard on Aang. As Katara approached, Aang yelled her name. _Katara, _repeated Zuko, _so that's her name._ Of course he'd probably heard it before when he encountered them, but he hadn't been concerned with remembering the names of his enemies. "Mind if I watch, Aang?" Katara called out. "Nope!" Ang happily said. Then he returned to his fighting stance with a serious look on his face, and Zuko continued. "Especially when you're firebending with your feet, make sure you keep really good balance. You don't want to fall and be vulnerable. Ok. Let's try that routine one more time." Aang kept his hands out, one in front of the other, palms up. Zuko shot a blast of fire through his fists at Aang. Katara gasped, panicking, but Aand blocked it. "Good," complimented Zuko, "now you try." Again they repeated what they did only with reversed roles. Katara never got bored watching, even when the sun began to come close to setting, and Sokka came up to her and whined, "I'm starving!" Katara sighed, "I guess I'll make dinner then. You could have just straight-out asked." "Ok, I'll remember that next time!" Sokka grinned. Dinner was ready in minutes, and Aang and Zuko came down from the hill and ate with the rest of the gang. "Ugh," complained Toph, "fish again?" Ignoring her, Katara tried changing the subject. "So how'd your first day of training go?" "I think I'm really getting the hang of this firebending stuff!" exclaimed Aang. When dinner was finished, Zuko decided to bring Aang up to meditate on the hill. When Aang had headed up to get a headstart and Sokka and Toph were beyond hearing distance, Zuko asked Katara, "want to join us? You're all alone down here." Katara stopped what she was doing but didn't look up, saying, "I have to practice some waterbending." "Ok, but if you decide to come up with us, you're welcome to."

Down in the harbor, Katara didn't bother practicing. The sunset was just too beautiful. She couln't keep her eyes from admiring the oranges, pinks, and purples, or staring in wonder at the deep blue in the sky. She wish she could share this moment with someone-share the enjoyment of such beauty. Eventually it got darker and the sun was no longer visible. Stars were beginning to show, and a crescent moon grew brighter. She sat in the sand, listening to the waves, and played with a handful of seawater in the air. Then she saw her shadow-there was a light behind her. She turned and saw Zuko walking down towards her spot on the beach, a flame hovering above his hand to light his way.. She turned back around, nervous. Why was she? Was she afraid? _Maybe if I sit still enough he won't notice I'm here,_ she thought. But she had to acknowledge his presence when he sat down next to her. "You never joined us," he pointed out. "Sorry," apologized Katara, looking at her feet. But Zuko kept talking, "I just wanted to say that….I'm sorry for what I did back in Ba-Sing-Se. It was wrong. And it's only brought me regret. Please, forgive me…I wish I hadn't hurt you…or your friends. I betrayed you all, just as I had betrayed my Uncle. I'm sorry." Katara turned to look at him and saw that he was looking straight into her eyes. He meant it. He really did. And now, he got out of his sitting position kneeled, and lowered his face to the ground. "Please," he begged, "forgive me. I've made stupid mistakes that I want to fix. Please give me one more chance." He looked up, again, staring into her eyes. In his eyes she saw great pain, greater than she ever could imagine; she saw the result of confusion, not knowing which path to take; and she saw longing-a longing to be forgiven and accepted and loved.


End file.
